Cabe
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, OOC, bahasa gaul] [Cabe itu ada berbagai jenis; ada cabe pasar, ada cabe supermarket, ada pula cabe bubuk. Nah, lo sendiri jenis cabe yang mana?]


_**Cabe**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **Indonesian!AU, OOC abiez, Typos, misstype, non-baku, bahasa gahoel, alay, gaje, etc.**_

 _ **Segala jenis ketidakjelasan di fanfic ini maapin aja yak :"))))**_

 _ **Lo-gue intensifies :"))**_

 _ **Plotless.**_

 _ **Tidak berniat men-judge atau menjustifikasi pihak manapun.**_

 _ **Anggap aja buat seru-seruan ye, nggak? :""))))**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan copy-paste sembarangan ya, mz, mb, dosa lho :")**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cabe itu ada berbagai jenis; ada cabe pasar, ada cabe supermarket, ada pula cabe bubuk. Nah, lo sendiri jenis cabe yang mana?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ra, lihat deh!"

Anjir.

Baru saja gue mau nelen bakso, tapi sohib dari zaman gue masih ngompol di celana ini dengan brutal nyikut gue. Gue mendelik sebal pada Si Barbie Pirang yang nyengir tanpa dosa. Ia menunjuk pada segerombolan orang yang berada beberapa meter dari kantin tempat gue nongki cantik.

Gue ngikut melirik ke arah sana. Ada seorang cowok yang berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kantin. Wajahnya rupawan dengan mata tajam yang menggoda iman. Tinggi dan berkulit agak kecokelatan, kayaknya, sih, karena kebanyakan main layangan. Seragamnya acak-acakan, dasi longgar, tasnya hanya tersampir di salah satu bahu. Gayanya sudah kayak bad-boy di drama-drama luar negeri. Muka belagu gitu, untung ganteng. Coba kalau enggak.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang katanya kaya raya. Punya aura sensual meski agak sedikit manja. Hobi basketan dan ngoleksi figurin titan. Mukanya kelihatan kek orang bloon, dia pinter (dan cinta) fisika walau dia lebih suka biologi bab reproduksi. Anti remed dan langganan lomba debat. Cita-citanya jadi arsitek (psst, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke selalu miring kalau buat garis lurus meski sudah dibantu penggaris itu rahasia).

Fansnya? Ajegile, banyak bangetlah, nyet. Dari adik kelas, teman seangkatannya dia, kakak kelas, bahkan guru-guru dan ibu kantin. Semua ngefans dia.

Dan _no. No, no, no._ Gue bukan fansnya meski gue tahu banyak hal soal dia. Yah, nggak sia-sialah gue nahan amarah waktu wawancara sama dia. Gegara artikel biografi dia, majalah sekolah edisi bulan lalu laris total, _men._

"Widih, udah pada siap-siap, nih," Ino ketawa kecil. Ia nyedot _diet coke-_ nya sebelum bertopang dagu.

Gue ngunyah bakso sambil merhatiin cowok itu. Perlahan, segerombolan cewek yang tadi blingsatan dari jauh mulai mendekati si Sasuke. Mereka dengan ganjennya ngegodain Sasuke. Yang tarik-tarik tangan Sasuke lah, yang modus ngelap keringetnya lah, yang mau grepe-grep—astaga. Gue kek nggak sanggup lihatnya. Sasuke sendiri kelihatan nggak nyaman. Sebenernya gue nggak tahu sih, itu Sasukenya lagi pasang wajah puyeng apa mupeng.

"Bah, dasar cabe pasar," Ino berdecak.

Setahu gue sih, fansnya Sasuke itu dibagi jadi tiga golongan. Sini gue jelasin.

Yang pertama, cabe pasar. Tipe-tipe cewek cabe-cabean yang demen pakai make up menor. Rok seragam mendadak jadi _span_ super ketat _,_ kemeja seragam pas waktu SD pun dipakai lagi pas SMA. Selayaknya cabe pasar, kualitas mereka nggak bisa dijamin dan murahan. Ups. Nggak coy, itu berdasarkan riset Nona Yamanaka aja yang kurang kerjaan.

Katanya Ino sih, label cabe pasar itu muncul karena cara mereka deketin Sasuke murahan. Mulai dari _spamming likes_ instagramnya Sasuke, ngemis minta id line di dm, dan retweetin apa aja yang Sasuke kirim di twitternya. Jenis ini selalu ngomongin Sasuke seolah mereka tahu apa aja yang dilakukan dia padahal mereka cuma nyetalk askfmnya. Mana kalau ada Sasuke, mereka suka kecentilan pula. Bikin risih, katanya.

Selain itu, gaya mereka yang sok menggoda itu bikin mereka dapat cap murahan. Iyalah, pakai baju ketat, bedakan super menor begitu pula. Gaya bicaranya juga sok mendesah-desah jijay. Dan lagi, dari apa yang gue denger, gerombolan itu rela ngelakuin apa aja biar bisa bobo bareng sama Sasuke.

Meski tingkahnya murahan kayak gitu, gue kadang iri sama mereka. Nggak, gue nggak ngiri bedakan menor mereka. Idih. Gue cuma iri aja kadang sama _bemper_ mereka yang kentara banget menonjolnya. Lha gue? Kata Ino aja dada gue bisa dibuat saingan sama papan gilesan saking datarnya. Anjir bangetlah.

Gue jadi ngerasa Sasuke sebenernya itu demen sama gerombolan itu. Yaelah, cowok mana yang kagak suka didempet sama sesuatu yang kenyal dan menggoda begitu? Hmm?

"Layer pertama sudah berhasil tersingkir, Bung," Ino kembali nyerocos ala-ala komentator sepak bola.

Gue nusuk bakso sambil merhatiin gerombolan cabe pasar yang pergi gegara diusir Sasuke. Jahat banget emang tuh orang. Padahal kan lumayan buat jadi hiburan pas ngelihatin itu cowok satu ditarik ke sana-sini sama cewek-cewek itu. Dulu-dulu aja sampe ada jambak-jambakan karena rebutan pegang lengannya Sasuke. Kan lutjuk banget dilihatnya.

"Wow, sekarang manuver dari para Tuan Putri," komentar Ino sambil memutar bola mata. Doi natap bosan sama gerombolan baru yang langsung deketin Sasuke.

Gue ngakak. Yah, gue tahu sih, kalau Ino paling nggak demen sama golongan kedua fansnya Sasuke.

Golongan kedua dijuluki dengan cabe supermarket. Sama aja dengan golongan pertama sih, sebenernya. Cuma, cabe jenis ini terberkahi oleh harta dan gaya yang nggak kampungan. Barang apapun, kalau dipajang di supermarket akan terkesan memiliki nilai jual yang lebih tinggi dibanding barang yang dijual di pasar tradisional. Dan begitulah mereka, tingkahnya sama kayak jenis fans pertama hanya lebih berkelas dikiiiit aja.

Ino paling sebel sama fans Sasuke jenis ini. Soalnya, karena punya banyak duit, kebanyakan jadi arogan karena bisa beli barang-barang _branded_ yang jadi dedemenannya Ino juga. Sohib gue ini pernah dilabrak sama mereka gegara Ino berhasil jadi model pembaca di salah satu majalah ternama.

Gue juga bisa ngerti sih kenapa Ino sebel banget. Gue juga kadang-kadang sebel sama mereka yang amit-amit. Gara-gara mereka bisa perawatan setiap hari sama pake barang-barang mahal sombongnya jadi selangit. Mereka sering banget ngandelin duit. Kayak sekarang, meski berjarak sekitar delapan meter dari gerombolan itu, gue bisa denger apa yang mereka omongin.

"Sasuke, mau sepatu baru nggak? Kencan sama aku kuy entar aku beliin!"

Atau,

"Sasuke mau apa? Kubeliin iPhone 7 asal kamu mau jadi pacar aku!"

Ada lagi macam,

"Liburan ke Maldives yuk, Sas! Aku yang bayar! Tapi itu jadi _honeymoon_ kita, ya!"

Pret.

Geli-geli gimanaaaa gitu gue dengernya. Duit mereka sebanyak apa deh sampe kayak gitu. Coba bayarin bakso gue juga napa.

Padahal, Sasuke dengan muka lempengnya udah bilang "nggak sudi", "ogah", bahkan "pergi aja sono lu". Hmm, haruskah gue apresiasi kegigihan mereka?

Ogah deh, mereka aja nggak bayarin bakso gue.

Setelah menolak tawaran cewek-cewek tadi, Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut mulai melangkah lagi. Jaraknya udah lima meter dari meja gue. Busyet dah, mukanya jutek banget bikin horor. Gue jadi pengen cabut karena firasat nggak enak tapi nanggung. Masih ada tontonan menarik dan bakso gue masih sisa tiga _plus_ kuah dan mienya.

Tiga meter sebelum mencapai meja gue, langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti. Nggak kayak sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini adalah cewek-cewek yang kelihatan normal.

"Aw, _Nerds,"_ ucap Ino.

Nah, ini dia jenis yang terakhir. Sebutan buat mereka adalah cabe bubuk.

Sebab, cewek-cewek itu benar-benar melakukan pendekatan efisien dan cerdas. Mereka itu kayak cabe bubuk, nggak perlu ditumbuk udah bisa ngeluarin efek pedas pada makanan apapun. Tinggal taburin aja beres nggak perlu susah dan nggak pake tenaga berlebih. Di antara tiga golongan fans Sasuke, jenis ini yang gue anggap paling sukses.

Gimana enggak? Mereka bisa dapet perhatian lumayan dari Sasuke. Lihat aja mereka sekarang, nyodorin buku ke Sasuke sambil tanya-tanya tentang cara ngerjain soal. Cara mereka gue akui jempolan deh. Abisnya, mereka make cara alus buat deketin Sasuke. Contohnya yaa kayak minta diajarin pelajaran dan pada rajin-rajin belajar biar bisa dipilih buat ikut olimpiade bareng Sasuke. Lumayan tuh, bisa barengan sama Sasuke terus selama masa pelatihan.

Tapi, yang namanya cabe mah tetep cabe aja. Kadang gue juga suka ngakak waktu golongan ketiga berusaha ngegodain Sasuke. Misalnya pas—

"Sasuke, aku sedang melakukan penelitian tentang ramuan cinta, lho. Kamu mau, ya, jadi subyek tesku?"

"Pffft."

Anjir, gue nggak bisa kalau nggak ngakak ini mah.

Saat gue berusaha nutupin mulut, gue bisa merasakan aura tajam dari arah gerombolan tadi. Sasuke natap gue dengan tajem dan mata menyipit. Wadoh, mati gue. Gue cuma bisa ngasih wajah cengengesan pas lihat Sasuke kayak lagi _furious_ gitu.

Sasuke lalu ninggalin cewek-cewek tadi dan melangkah ke arah gue. Tangannya langsung narik gue dengan erat. "Ikut gue," katanya.

"Iihh, entar dulu dong, Sas, baksonya belum abiiiis."

"Sebodo."

Otomatis gue langsung ambil tas gue yang gue letakkin di bangku sambil ngikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebar-lebar. Mau gimana lagi? Orang tangan gue dicengkeram dan gue kayak diseret gini. Saat mau keluar kantin, gue teriak ke arah Ino yang disamperin pacarnya, "Noooo, bayarin bakso gue dulu yaaa!"

Tuh cewek kelihatan misuh-misuh tapi gue lagi nggak dalam keadaan bisa bayar sendiri ini. Sesampainya di parkiran, Sasuke ngebuka jok motornya dan ngambil jaket.

"Kan gue udah bilang, gue ada urusan sama Pak Kakashi. Gue udah nyuruh elo buat nunggu gue di kelas. Elonya malah kelayaban," katanya sambil makein jaketnya ke gue.

"Abisnya kan laper." Gue cemberut.

"Tapi nunggu gue kan bisa?" dia masih berusaha berargumen.

"Tapi kan lama."

"Alah, bilang aja lo emang demen bikin gue watir," ucap Sasuke sambil noyor kepala gue. "Seneng kan lo liat gue digrepe-grepe sama cewek-cewek liar tadi."

Gue ngakak, "Yaelah jangan ngambek gitu, dong. Lumayan kan buat ngehibur pacar lo yang manis ini."

"Bodo."

Gue ketawa lihat Sasuke yang ngambek. Gue cubit-cubit pipinya meski gue ditatap dengan tatapan tajam. Lucu banget ya _lord._ Dulu Tante Mikoto ngidam apaan deh pas hamil Sasuke. Kok anaknya bisa ngegemesin gini?

"Jangan marah dong," kata gue, masih sambil ketawa kecil.

"Cium dulu baru gue nggak marah," jawabnya nakal.

Gue ngegaplok lengan dia sambil menimpali, "Modus banget lu."

Sasuke lalu naik ke motornya dan ngulurin helm ke gue. "Buruan naik," perintahnya.

Gue nurut setelah memastikan helm gue udah terpasang dengan benar. Sasuke lalu men- _strater_ motornya dan meninggalkan area sekolah. Begitu masuk jalan raya, dia narik tangan gue buat meluk perut dia. "Pegangan yang erat," katanya.

"Alah, modus banget lo," timpal gue, "Bilang aja kalau emang pengen gue peluk."

"Yaelah, elonya aja yang demen meluk gue."

Gue ketawa lagi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, gue jadi inget sama fans-fansnya Sasuke tadi. Apa tanggapan mereka kalau tahu Sasuke yang biasanya kayak dispenser alias _hot and cool,_ bisa bertingkah manja dan ceria gini, ya? Ah, mereka pasti nggak kebayang, deh.

Kalo dipikir lagi, gue nggak masuk tiga golongan fans tadi karena status gue lebih absolut dari mereka alias pacar resmi Sasuke. HAHAHA. Gue nggak termasuk golongan cabe manapun. Kata Sasuke sih, gue tomatnya dia. Awalnya gue ngamuk karena dibilang tomat. Yekali dia mau bilang gue bulet kayak tomat gitu?

Tapi, maksudnya dia adalah bahwa gue bakal selalu jadi favoritnya dia. Ibaratnya, gue duduk diem aja Sasuke udah suka dan pengen ngegigit. Ufufufu~

 _Nah, elo sendiri jenis cabe yang mana?_

 **END**

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **Plotless? Iya, HAHA.**_

 _ **Cocoklogi? Pake banget, lolols~**_

 _ **Iya dah tahu ini gaje banget. Sebenernya cuma mau nulis adegan SasuSakunya doang ih pusing pala Barbie dua minggu pra-us butuh hiburan :((**_

 _ **Semoga kehibur aja deh, ya.**_

 _ **((OHIYA, anggep aja ini kado buat SasuSaku Fanday dan Ultah Sakura ya wks))**_


End file.
